


色彩紛耀

by songletters (SongLetters)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongLetters/pseuds/songletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spock。教我怎麼唸你的名字吧。”<br/>Spock回應時甚至沒有從他的PADD上抬頭。”好像並無此要，考慮到你剛剛才唸了一遍。"</p><p>翻譯！翻譯！翻譯！</p>
            </blockquote>





	色彩紛耀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Color Illuminates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640041) by [rinismydreamwaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinismydreamwaifu/pseuds/rinismydreamwaifu). 



 

 

“Spock。教我怎麼唸你的名字吧。”

Spock回應時甚至沒有從他的PADD上抬頭。”好像並無此必要，考慮到你剛剛才唸了一遍。"

“哈哈。你懂我的意思。我希望能夠學會你的全名。"

這引起了 Spock 的注意，他轉頭看向徘徊在 Spock 艙門邊的Jim。

“對於你來說瓦肯語會異常困難，況且大部分人類都無法讀出我的名字。為何此事對你如此重要？” 他問，語氣中帶著一絲明顯的好奇。

“我愛你，而且我覺得像個失敗的男友－伴侶－隨便什麼，因為我甚至不能夠說出你的全名，更不要說用你的母語表達更多。起碼，我需要成功說出這個。”

當Spock望著Jim時，眼神好似柔和了點。”很好。如果這件事情對你是這般重要，我會嘗試教會你的。 “

“非常好，" Jim說，走到床邊撲通的跌落在Spock身旁，頭枕著瓦肯人的大腿。一雙溫暖的手穿過他的頭髮時他微微笑了，一個看似無意識的動作。”唸給我聽，慢慢地。”

“S’chn T’gai Spock。”

“S－chin T-gay Spock。” Jim說，結結巴巴地吐出不熟悉的音節。

“不。"

“該死的。再來一遍？"

“S’chn T’gai Spock。”

“S'chan T’gi Spock？” Jim語帶希望的再次嘗試。

“不。"

“我操。再說一遍？”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Jim覺得他的智商很不夠用。至現時為止已經一個月了，他一直在嘗試，可從未成功過，正確地讀出Spock的名字。Spock已經重複過他的名字上百遍，他甚至向Uhura求助過，從另一把人類的聲音，但依然毫無成果。

在艦橋上某刻的寧靜裡Jim又再嘗試了一次。”S-can T-gey Spock?” 他小心翼翼地試著，針對性地無視了Uhura從通訊台傳來我竊笑。

“不，” Spock邊調教控制台上的撥度邊回應。

“可惡。”

“S’chn T’gai Spock，” 來自一把新的聲音，然後整個籃橋都凍住了。

Jim緩慢地轉動座椅面向他們的領航員，正因為突如其來的靜謐而一臉緊張。

“什。。。你剛才說了什麼，Chekov先生？” Jim勉力吐出一句。

“S’chn T’gai Spock, 腩長。中校的全名，不是嗎？這很容易發音。”

停滯了一拍，於Jim發出呻吟和把頭埋在雙手裡之前，除了Spock和Chekov每個人都爆出大笑聲。就連Hendorff也在大笑，他驚恐地發現。不過從眼角處，Jim看見Spock的嘴脣稍微揚起了一個小小的微笑，因此他也沒辦法真的為此感到耿耿於懷。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Jim跌跌撞撞地走進醫療站，抓住他正在流血的肩膀，Spock支撐住Uhura拖著因腳踝扭傷而步履蹣跚的重量緊隨其後。McCoy立刻跳起行動，催趕著Uhura跟Jim躺到病床上。

“我甚至不想知道這次你做了些什麼。” 他說。

“Klingon跟別人不太過得去。"

“你應該看看其他人。" Uhura補充道。

“Spock，你有沒有受傷，或者除了這兩個以外的任何人？" McCoy問，完全無視了他們。

“我個人與餘下的團員都沒有受傷，然而那個Klingon的睪丸很大機會將永遠沒法回復完整功能，基於Uhura少尉出乎意料地準確的一擊。”

Jim給Uhura一個微笑。”少尉，那可真是既讓人望而生畏又令人拍案叫絕。”

“多謝，艦長。”

“停止沾沾自喜，要不然我會把你們留在這裡過夜。”

“我會叫Spock衝進來帶我走的。你認為呢？Spock？”

“不。”

“閉嘴，Jim。我開始覺得你根本無法超過三天不帶著一些新且荒謬還有性命危險的創傷來找我。” 他咕噥，手上注滿一枝注射針筒。

“我哪有這麼糟糕。” Jim抗議說。”就算是這樣，至少我提供了很多症例。”

“你就是有這麼糟糕。”

“我沒有！”

“不，你有。” Uhura從隔壁病床喊道，M’Benga正在檢查她的腳踝。

“Jim，縱使這非常尷尬，我卻必須認同醫生所說。有 79.9 百分比的外勤任務你都受到了不同程度的傷，其中有 27.2 個百分比的傷極接近足以令你喪命。” Spock突然插話。

McCoy繼續奮力抹去Jim肩膀上的血。”Jim，你看，即使是綠精靈都站在我這邊。我深深地認為以後所有的任務我們都應該把你放在一個塑膠泡泡內。"

“贊同。” Uhura和應道。

“你們都是一班不聽話的混球。" Jim投訴。”而你，" 他說，轉身面對正於他和Uhura兩張病床間徘徊的Spock。”S'chn T’gai Spock, 你這個叛徒。你是我的男友－伴侶－隨便啦，所以你本應跟我站同一陣線，不是－”

他突然停下來，咧嘴笑了。”S’chn T’gai Spock。S’chn T’gai Spock。我做到啦。對不？” 他問，斜視著Spock尋求肯定。

“肯定的。”

“他媽的，終於。"

McCoy完成縫合他肩上的刀傷，抹掉剩餘的血跡，遞給Jim一件乾淨的襯衫。”是，是，我們都為你感到驕傲。現在快點阻止他繼續煩擾我，Spock，在M’Benga需要治療我的崩潰之前。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

回到他們的睡艙，床上Spock在Jim旁邊躺著，手指輕輕撫過Jim早前受傷的肩膀。嚴重深長的切口只留下一道幼細的，淺白的細線。

Jim的聲音把他拉出他的思考。”我真的有在外勤任務裡受過那麼多傷嗎？”

“不幸地，是的。"

“這困擾到你嗎？”

Spock深呼吸一口氣才回答說。”我不喜歡看見你受痛楚或者痛苦，t’hy’la, 這通常使我也相對地感到痛苦。可是，我明白你冒險是出於對艦員的憂慮與關懷，而我無法因此責怪你。”

如此直白且誠實的回應使Jim劃出一個微笑，他往Spock那邊蹭得更近一些。

“那個詞是什麼意思？我從來未曾聽你說過。"

“T’hy’la。最接近標準語的翻譯是朋友，兄弟，和愛人。一個三者的組合。”

Jim毫不掩飾他的愛慕地凝視著他。”完美。接下來教教我這個詞？"

Spock向那非常不符合邏輯並且非常人性化的嘆息的衝動投降，他無法在Jim用這般眼神看著他時拒絕他任何事情。”如你所願。"

 


End file.
